


[VID EXERCISE] Chopsticks + American Woman + Faster and Faster + Nowhere Fast

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Pechakucha, Video, Vidlet, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 1, ft. a selection of my Donna Hayward feelings.
Relationships: Donna Hayward/Laura Palmer
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Vexercises!





	1. Exercise v.1 [Liz Phair -- Chopsticks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio: Liz Phair -- Chopsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first version I edited. I'd been sitting on the song for a really long time; it's such a Donna vibe, but the alleged beat is SO not conducive to my normal editing style.


	2. Exercise v.2 [Muddy Magnolias -- American Woman (David Lynch Remix)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muddy Magnolias -- American Woman [David Lynch Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The low-key canon scariness of Donna Hayward is not to be underestimated.


	3. Faster and Faster [Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate: I edited the clips ENTIRELY to the song from v.1 before even selecting any of the other audio tracks, and I didn't make any adjustments after choosing them.


	4. Nowhere Fast [Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _no really that just lined up like that almost the moment I imported the audio track._ I'm pretty certain this is the best version.


End file.
